bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Search for a Friend
A figure, slyly moving through the 12th division's lab, what he want is unknown but he is clearly trying to find something. He searched every material in the lab, papers, tools, everything. His attention was then moved to the rectangular container in the corner. The word Garganta was written, he knew this word, a path to Hueco Mundo. Without thinking twice, he broke the container and took the gadget inside it. Clueless, Hayate simply pressed the red button and it opened a portal. This was it, the time he was waiting for, the time he could get into Hueco Mundo, the place where his friend is. He knew he'll be in deep trouble but he didn't care, all he wanted is to save his friend. With his first step, his whole body shivered not because of fear but because of excitement. The portal was about to close that's why he jumped in right away. He found himself dropping on a desert with no life forms to be seen, filled with white sand and the sky filled with nothingness except for darkness. Where should he start his search? The place was huge that he may look like an ant from above, but this didn't stop him. He started by feeling the reiatsu in the air, he knows his friend's reiatsu more than anything, and he felt it by it was only a slight hint. Using shunpo, he scouted the area, only to find several hollows that rushed towards him but all was quickly disposed by a few swings from his blade. A silver haired figure stood watching from the top of tall mound of sand. "Looks like I actually have to do something today. -sigh- Very well. I suppose I can find some kind of motivation for this. He did kill a number of hollows. Who knows, maybe I can turn this thing into an ally." Hayate felt the arrancar's reiatsu and turned back. It was the first time he saw an arrancar, surely this guy was strong that is without a doubt. With a quick glance, he saw the the number '''3 '''at the arrancar's palm. ''"An Espada....I must be careful..." '' ''"''Tch. I've already been spotted? I suppose it can't be helped. i didn't try to mask my presence. Too much effort there. If I have to I guess I can go introduce myself to this ant. Shouldn't be too long before the hollows here overwhelm him and consume his corpse." The arrancar slid down the slope in the boy's direction before stopping at the end of the hill. "I'm already bored of this...what a drag." The arrancar began using sonido to appear closer and closer to the stranger. Contrary to what the arrancar said, the hollows still haven't been able to land a blow or atleast touch Hayate. He knows that the ''tercera was coming, what should he do? Should he run? No, he is not a coward to simply run away, besides, an arrancar that powerful would just catch up. As the arrancar got even closer, he tried threatening him by releasing a vast amount of reiatsu, almost like saying: Piss off! The arracar stopped as he felt the reiatsu. "Oh? Looks like this ant has some venom. Lucky me." The arrancar began to smile as he walked toward the boy fighting off the hollows. "Come on. Kill him. Cut him down so I can just examine his corpse. I really don't want to work today." The arrancar the let off a sudden burst of his own reiatsu to show the boy a part of his strength. A battle of reiatsu? That's what Hayate thought, accepting the challenge, he focused most of his reiatsu in his center and unleashed it, killing all he hollows around. He glared at the man and examined him from toe to head. As a man with a few words, he didn't speak. "This ant thinks he can compete with the tercera espada?" The arrancar grinned wie as he used sonido to appear directly in front of the boy. "So you're the one killing my pets. -sigh- Well I do have to thank you for removing some stress from my life. What is your name kid?" "Hideaki Hayate...." He answered with a low voice. Although his not showing it, the pressure that the tercera is releasing is too much, afterall his just an average shinigami. "You seem interesting enough Hideaki Hayate. What would someone like you be doing in this place? People like you have the tendency to come here to 'hunt'. Give me a reason on why I shouldn't end your life right here on this very day?" The arrancar placed a hand on his zanpakuto. Feeling that he shouldn't answer that, Hayate kept quiet and gripped on his zanpakuto. "Is that a threat? Someone like you can't possibly kill me..." "Oh? I can't?" The arrancar drew his blade swinging it beside Hayate causing an approaching hollow to burst into pieces. "I think you should explain your reason for being here in our territory." Hayate won't speak that easily, sure this arrancar may prove too strong for him, but there is absolutely no reason for him to say his reasons without a fight. He pulled his blade and balanced it on his palm. "Hollows....such pitiful creatures..." He said, attempting to mock him. The arrancar shrugged "You're right. Such a hassle for someone such as myself. I prefer ealing with more intelligent beings. Less...complications." The arrancar then began to yawn as he stretched out his shoulder blades. "Looks like things may get a little messy around here. I certainly hope that you're capable of surviving." Tercera or not, he is not going to get in Hayate's way. With a quick spin of his blade, Hayate attempted to finish him off with one-blow and less effort. The Espada allowed to the blade to slash through his chest as he frowned "Why did you attack me? I offered you a place among us and you react like this? -sigh- I suppose it can't be helped." The arrancar began demonstrating his healing abilities. "The name is Zeliel. It will be the last name you ever hear again." Hayate pointed at the hollow hole on Zeliel's chest. "That is why..." He couldn't kill him with one blow, this guy's good... Zeliel waved his sword in the air as he walked toward Hayate suddenly appearing behind him using Sonido. "I do apoligize. You found the wrong area to be in. I don't know how you got here but you won't be going back" He whispered into the boy's ears "No..Don't apologize...I should be the one doing that...Why? Because...You'll be having a bad day.." Hayate pushed his blade backwards, trying to pierce Zeliel from behind. Zeliel blocked the swordstrike as he sidestepped around Hayate. "Hahahahaha you're an enemy! You are trying to hurt me! And for that you must be dealt with!" Zeliel began swinging his sword wildly in an attempt to slash the different limbs of his opponent. He is a shinigami, his opponent is a hollow, its only natural for both of them to be enemies. He parried his own blade with Zeliel's, blocking and evading his attacks. It's only the basics, there's no way he'll be hurt that way but then again, Zeliel has been forcing him into defensive. "Seems as though the ant has some skill in swordplay. Very well." Zeliel used sonido to appear above Hayate using the speed to increase his destructive force. He then started charging a Cero. Hayate flipped back and started murmuring some incantations in a very quickly manner. "Hado #88 '''Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" He fired off a high level Kido to match the Tercera's Cero. Zeliel fired his cero to counter the kido spell. "Oh? Talent with that evil magic as well I see. What else do you have?" Zeliel began firing a barrage of bala at Hayate in quick succession. Hayate with his quick reflexes dodged most of the bala but one managed to hit him, sending him flying. As the dust faded, Hayate stood, blood flowing from his head but still more than capable of fighting. "Bring it..." He said with a small voice. "You may want to release that toy your swinging around before you get hurt." Zeliel laughed as he grabbed his face before beginning to drool. "I want to see EVERYTHING you have!" "Sorry...Don't quite feel like it....yet..." Hayate threw his blade towards Zeliel and used shunpo to get behind him. "Hado #4, Byakurai!" Zeliel was still laughing so he didn't noticed the movements of Hayate and was sent foward crashing into a mound of sand. Standing up spitting out the sand he laughed some more "Reminds me of Reneros. Haha. Very well. I will force you to entertain me more." Wiping the blood off of his back he smiled at Hayate as he began forming a large cero in his hand "This should be fun." "Shit.." Now this one should really force Hayate to shikai. The cero was unleashed and was about to hit him......"Cause Havoc, Akui..."'' The cero then bounced back towards Zeliel. Hayate was holding a small black orb while black crystal shards can be see scattered around the area. Zeliel used his sonido to appear behind Hayate tapping him on the shoulder. "Peek-a-boo." Zeliel then sonido backwards adding more blood to his hand charging what seemed to be another Cero. "Gran Rey Cero" Zeliel smiled as he fired his massive beam . "Come at me with EVERYTHING YOU HAVE! I want to feel the rush! Make me fel as though I'm putting my life on the line" Piece by piece, the shards formed a shield behind him which collided with the blast. The cero once again bounced back, hitting the other shards scattered around Zeliel. Zeliel was right in what it seems to be a trap, the moment the cero touched the shards, it conducted the energy and fired it in different directions, all towards Zeliel. Zeliel smiled wide as the beams began tearing through his body. "Why are you holding back? If you want me to get serious then I'm afraid you won't be able to handle it. Show me what else you have in you!" Zeliel's face looked like a maniac as he bled all over and began to smile as he moved toward Hayate. Hayate also ran towards Zeliel, the shards accompanying his every move. He raised the orb as it fired a blast similar to a cero. While hurling towards Zeliel, it split apart, taking the appearance of laser cutting everything on its way. As it did, Hayate was nowhere to be seen. "Vanishing? I grow weary of this." Zeliel charged into the cutting lasers healing as each beam cut his body. He then fired a barrage of balas into the air "I'll smoke you out if I can't see you." Hayate appeared right behind him, his hand about to hit Zeliel's back with full force enough to shatter a wall of steel. "Die...." Zeliel smiled as he felt the incoming attack "Despidida, '''Nebulosa Bailarina." He started stabbing the zanpakuto into his hands as it broke into tiny light articles. His spiritual energy shot out around him creating a large pillar that seemed to shake the very area of Hueco Mundo. "I hope you're ready for round two. I've been reading your power from the start. As I said before, you won't be leaving here unless it's by my own choice." Hayate stood his ground, not letting the release faze him and stop him from attacking. He continued the attack and with Zeliel ignoring it and not dodging, his done for. "Hibana!" Hayate had let his reiatsu channel through Zeliel, distrupting his reiryoku flow. His own power will now be the one to cause his downfall, his reiatsu which Hayate knows to be as high as it could be will make him suffer. Zeliel shugged as he turned to look back at Hayate. "A shikai? That toy is meaningless to my hierro! Grow stronger! Fight harder! Do more harm! Cause me more pain! Become the flames that burn me away into the everlastings pits of nowhere. Show me what else you can bring out!" Zeliel laughed putting his face on Hayate's "You talk alot...for a pitiful hollow who can't barely move anymore." Hayate's hand was surrounded by yellow electric currents, after what he did, his reiatsu was overleaking. He raised his hand, imitating a lion about to pounce his prey. "A second Hibana ''would cause a fatality, no matter how strong you might be..." "Heh. Barely Move? It seems the ant has mistaken me for themselves. Very well I will save you from your suffering. 'Dom Caida!" The light from the sky focused above Hayate before burning down with the intensity of the sun setting the very oxygen ablaze before shooting down on the shinigami. Again, Hayate's crystals shielded him from the attack, relfecting the light. "Don't you get it? Attacks at your disposal is useless." Once again, Zeliel has ignored his attack, thus, he shall suffer from it. Also Zeliel had attempted an attack which failed, his body should soon fail to function. Hayate's reiatsu had passed through Zeliel numerous times, and Zeliel was still using his tenchniques that would only worsen his situation. Hayate expects him to stay on the ground, lifeless... and stay that way. Zeliel began to vomit blood. "Oh this is the feedback from that previou ability? Hm. I like it. You will make a nice addition to our cause. I'm sure someone with you destructive capabilities would be welcomed into our ranks. But until then. I supose I must drag you in until you choose otherwise. ''Escenas Graves!" '''Zeliel caused medium sized meteor chunks to begin raining down upon the area creating a storm of debris and fire. "I told you...Its no us..urgh.." Hayate's head started aching all of a sudden, this caused him to be unable to defend himself to the meteors. His zanpakuto reformed to its original state and Hayate can't move. A familiar voice filled his head, calling out his name, asking for help. ''"Hayate! Hayate! Help! Hayate! Help me!" ''He knew whose voice it was, and it was driving him crazy. All he was able to do was raise his hand as the meteors hit him, overwhelming him. The last word he was able to say was...."Ayame..."'' Zeliel begin to smile "Surely that couldn't have killed you." His voiced echoed with a clear sarcastic undertone. "Come on get up. Don't bore me already. Surely you have a reason to fight. A reason for your hostility correct? Oh wait. Why am I talking to a dead ant? This will make me look like such a villian...what a drag." Hayate was not somekind of hollow, he was not able to regenerate his wounds. The last attack Zeliel made, gave Hayate some serious damage. The blood-loss made him unable to stand up straight but he still tried although his posture is not at its best. He looked at Zeliel eye-to-eye with great malice, if Zeliel is an arrancar, a hollow living in Hueco Mundo, there would be a great chance he knows where Ayame is. With his bloody hands, he grabbed Zeliel by his shirt and pulled him closer. "I'll ask you just this once......Do you know of a girl trapped here in Hueco Mundo, a human soul, someone by the name Ayame?" Hayate had swallowed up his pride to ask Zeliel about Ayame, but what more could he do? "If one of your kind is trapped here, its safe to assume that she is already dead. If you want to live then join my side. I can treat you and maybe...I will help you on your pointless search. Don't get me wrong. Feel free to come attack me at any time." Zeliel was feeling generous after seeing his opponent's will to live after taking such damage. Could he trust Zeliel? Will there be a point in trusting him? Will he be able to help him? Questions clouded Hayate's mind. Yes, it may just be a small chance but he will take no matter how little that chance may be. He felt Ayame's reiatsu earlier, and he heard her, there's no denying that. Shinigami, joining forces with a hollow, for Hayate that makes no sense but if that would help him find Ayame, he'll accept it. "Join you? That shall be the worst decision I could do..I don't care..If you could help me....No matter what race you are, a hollow, a shinigami, a demon.. I don't care...I'll join.. But that will not mean I trust you..." Words he found to let go, Hayate's pride means nothing anymore. "Yes. I will certainly help you. Allow me to heal your wounded body. I can't have my new puppe- I mean ally dying on me. But let's make one thing clear. You will assist with what I want after I assit you. If you refusethen you WILL die. Understood?" Zeliel began to smile as he looked over a wounded Hayate. He began to think to himself "''How unfortunate that I have rendered him to mere groveling. I should hope that his will isn't so easily broken in the future." '' Hayate can almost see through Zeliel, he wanted to use him? He'll use him in return. For now, he should lie low, careful not to create any suspiscion. "Understand...." "Very well. What does this Ayame creature look like?" Zeliel looked around puzzled. "Long hair, blue eyes, youthful face.." That's all Hayate could say. "Ah. Another one of you creatures. What a drag. Do you know when she got here or how? And why is this Ayame so important to you? Is she your master?" Zeliel questioned Hayate like a child questioned their mother "She's just a friend of mine, dragged here to you place by lowly hollows.." Hayate stated, remembering what had happened, and what he had failed to do, failure to save his friend. Till this day, he is still hunted by dreams, he cannot bear to just do nothing, knowing that there is a slim chance that Ayame could be found. "She goes by the name Ayame Makoto."